


Odyssey x Super Galaxy x Dark star- The opaque warfare

by PandaPenguinn



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Blood and Violence, Fanfiction, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Violence, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaPenguinn/pseuds/PandaPenguinn
Summary: The Odyssey crew blast off again and continues to find new adventures while getting pursued by the great Ordinal Kayn. But when they meet a strange woman, they learn there's something else more threatening waiting to attack them and their galaxy. Learning more about the woman who decides to be a part of their crew, while fighting off Kayn and making new enemies and comrades along the way,  they all set off on this new adventure that has everything on the line-including the fate of the galaxy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peoples! I'm super into league of legends and I decided to make a super galaxy x odyssey and dark star universe fanfic! This has most of the character you know, and also includes my own league OC I made for fun. Her name is Avila and ill upload her lore and stuff separately. But I hope you all enjoy this fanfic!

Jinx laid in her warm soft bed wiping her precious guns with a slightly dirty rag. The various gun compounds scattered across the room, bullets decorated the floor further in a shiny golden display. Her music blasted loudly around the room as she hummed peacefully to herself. She pulled the rag away and threw it to an unknown location in the room as she looked at the now shiny and clean gun in her hands, seeing the rag flutter down in the reflection of the silver weapon. She hopped up from her bed and opened the door, walking out into one of the decks of the ship, hearing the usual beeping and clicking of machines. 

She spotted the tall male with pure white hair in a ponytail and waved. “Hey there Yasuo!” 

Yasuo gave her a small quick wave, staring intently at the orange holograph in front him. 

“What is it?” She asked, seeing his relatively concentrated look plastered on his face. 

“We have to go to a nearby planet to get a component for the ship for its engines.” He said showing the screen displaying a bar graph that was slowly decreasing. “The engines are going to fail shortly if we don't get that part.” He tapped on the screen as jinx made her way to her seat, getting ready to steer the ship. The ship shook slightly as it made it to the planet. The ship shook violently upon reentry and through the window, Jinx saw a large city was tall skyscrapers standing proudly. They landed the ship a few feet from the city, afraid anyone who recognized it would immediately call the authorities. 

Jinx gleefully skipped into the city, accompanied by Malphite, Yasuo, and their newest crew member, Sona. No one on the crew knew much about Sona. She couldn't talk so it made things a bit harder. She did, however, have a connection to Yasuo's late brother, and thankfully Yasuo had accepted her as part of the crew. Regardless of the fact she could not speak and seems more calmer than the rest of the crew, they all still managed to have fun with her. 

“So where do we go to get this component?” Jinx turned her head to Yasuo as they walked through the streets of the city, receiving quick glances from the civilians that tried their best to avoid contact with them. Some even crossing the street to get away or walking into alleyways to find another path. 

“We need to go to a special merchant to buy it. The component is valuable.” Yasuo answered as he stopped in front of a large building that was a dark blue color, the paint beginning to chip. Some windows had tattered dark brown curtains that were slightly ripped. Yasuo entered the shop and was immediately greeted with the smell of burning wires and old fabric. Malphite released a slight cough from the dust that invaded his nose. The place was slightly clean surprisingly, and it had little to no stains on the wall or on the desk the owner of the store was sitting at. The man was tall and strongly built. He was sitting comfortably at in his chair reading a portscreen, lazily swiping through it. He glanced at the small group of people and tossed the device to the side before standing up. 

“How can I help you?” He asked, his voice sounded almost like a deep growl. 

“We need an engine component for our ship. The name of it is the Psy-345.” 

The man’s eyes grew wide for a second. “That component is very expensive.” 

Yasuo crossed his arms. “And we’re ready to pay that price.” 

The man paused for a second and shrugged and bent down to look in his storage and set the bright blue medium sized component down on the table. “8,000 units.” 

Yasuo was unphased by the price, casually pulling out a card and tapping it on a small black machine that chimed happily, the screen displaying a large green check icon indicating the price had been paid. The man bagged the item neatly and handed it to Yasuo.

“Have a good day.” He said watching the group leave. 

\---

When they arrived at their ship, a large platoon of bandits greeted them. From their expressions and body language, they had been trying desperately to break into the ship. They turned their attention to the group and gave them murderous looks as a tall man cut through them. 

“Are you the owners of this ship?” He asked, glaring at them. 

“Yeah, this is our ship. So get the hell away from it!” Jinx roared as she as about to charge at them until she was pulled back my malphite.

“Give us everything you have, and we won't have any problems.:” He chimed as if he was trying to sound peaceful. “, If not, we’re gonna see how many bones of yours we can break before you finally open up your ship.” He cracked his large knuckles as he reached over his shoulder and pulled out a large axe. The crew exchanged looked to one another and readied themselves. 

The bandit leader attacked first, roaring and running blindly towards the group, his other comrades soon followed after yelling inaudible battle cries. 

Yasuo dashed around quickly, almost a blur as he sliced through the enemies with ease. The wind howled around him as he swung his sword again releasing a small and powerful tornado. The bandits were knocked up and blown away, crashing into nearby trees and knocked out cold in an instant. 

Jinx laughed in glee as she pulled out her large arsenal of weapons, firing at every bandit that was in her vision. Her eyes sparkled in delight seeing the multiple clouds of smoke and fire. She jumped on Malphites back as he punched and threw his enemies and began shooting, releasing a high pitched laugh. One of the fallen enemies scrambled up and aimed at Jinx, only to be shot down again by Sona’s blue beam. Thanks to Sona being around the crew got to be a lot more aggressive than usual, and that was fine with them. 

Kicking ass was one of the things they loved. 

Minutes past and the bandits were all wiped out. Some either were passed out, ran away, or dead. The leader fell to his knees and wheezed loudly, clutching his axe with a broken blade. He looked at his comrades scattered across the field like discarded toys and looked back at the crew with burning hatred and anger in his eyes. 

“You sons of bitches... I’ll kill you, all of you!” He jumped up and swung his sword towards Jinx and staggered back as a bright golden wave of energy hit him, feeling an aching and excruciating pain in his abdomen. Blood poured from the gash. His axe fell to the ground and his body followed a few seconds after. He laid there twitching and sputtering up large amounts of the crimson liquid. The group looked back at Sona who stared back calmly at them, her eyes as neutral as they always were. 

“Whoa...” Jinx looked at the now limp body and whistled. “Too bad for that guy. Nice job!” She threw a thumbs up at sona before making her way to the ship. 

“Let’s just hurry and get this piece installed before we get into any more fights.” Yasuo sighed, stepping over the body. 

Jinx installed the compiled successfully and the shipped hummed in response. The energy readings on the hologram screen went from red to green instantly and Yasuo released a sigh in relief. 

“Now we’re ready to take off.” He said. Jinx nodded and began turning on the engines, and the ship lifted from the ground and blasted off into space once more.  
\---  
Jinx sat in her room staring at the window displaying the countless stars while simultaneously cleaning her gun. She had cleaned it so many times she knew every edge and space that was on the item. A bright brilliant flash of light made it appearance in the cosmos. She gasped softly at the phenomenon, seeing a large, golden spread of energy expand more and more. She ran out of her room and into the main room where everyone was and jumped up and down pointing at a window. 

“Guys! Look!” 

The crew gathered at the window as saw the explosion, well, the aftermath of it. 

“It’s just an exploding star, what of it?” Yasuo looked at the excited girl.

“I know but it looks so cool! I never saw one before!” She said looking at the window in a daze, resting her chin in her palms. 

Malphite shrugged it up and made his way back to the small project he was working on. Jinx continued to stare at the window. “Oh, I wish I could see it again. An explosion like that is a one in a lifetime experience..”  
\---  
The great Ordinal Kayn was remarkably quiet at his desk during his usual routine: paperwork. It was deathly quiet through the entire room. The only source of noise was the occasional clicking of boots or high heels from employees outside the room, and from the voice of his newly accompanied ‘comrade’ who was also his weapon. He released a short sigh in annoyance from being disturbed from his work when he heard Rhaast’s low grumble in his head. 

“What..?” He rotated his chair to face the scythe that was resting on the large window behind him, his eyes stared at the golden orb resting below the scythe’s blade. 

“I did not give you my power just so you could sit at your desk all day and read papers over and over again.” He grumbled. 

Kayn scoffed and rotated back to his desk, now resting both his feet on top and leaning back on his chair. “Then what do you suggest we do?” He said resting his cheek on his fist. Even Though he asked Rhaast, the ordinal didn't partially care what the ancient being wanted. After all, he was the one in the control of the power the scythe so graciously decided to bestow upon him. So in Kany's eyes, he was the boss. And he didn't give a damn about Rhaast’s needs. 

“You know what I want, Kayn.” 

Kayn could tell by the emphases Rhaast put in his name, that he was already annoyed and fed up. Granted, He was bored as well. Sitting at your desk for almost 3 hours reading papers constantly isn't exactly what someone would deem as fun. Especially when these papers have not one clue about where the templar or the morningstar crew could be. Kayn swore that when he found that damn crew they will pay for taking the templar and messing up his plans to become emperor. He was already powerful with Rhaast, thinking of the power he could wield if he just had that damn templar at his disposal almost made the dread of doing paperwork worth it. Soon enough he would be emperor, and everyone would bow down to him. He smirked at the thought, humming in satisfaction of how good of a mood the fantasy put him in.  
Rhaast let out a huff and chuckled darkly. 

“Be careful not to succumb to your fantasies Kayn. After all, you’ll have to kill me to get what you want.”  
He waved Rhaast off like a fly and went back to reading. “Why don't you go sleep or something before I use you to cut the weeds in the ship’s garden.” 

A knock at the door was heard and Kayn immediately put his feet on the ground and sat up, clearing his throat. “Come in.” 

The doors opened to reveal and soldier in black armor stepping in and saluting, the emblem of the demaxian empire resting on his armor glove. 

“Sir, I came to give a report on our recent mission.” 

He set down the port screen and looked at the soldier attentive. “Go on.” 

“On our most recent mission is exploring one of the outer sector edgeworld and found what seemed to be fugitives who admitted to being worshippers of the Templar.” 

Kayn felt Rhaast’s attention light up at the word. He glanced behind him before returning to the soldier. “Did they have any valuable information about the Templar?” 

“Negative, all of them had no idea of the templars current whereabouts.” 

Kayn released a frustrated sigh. ‘Alright then...Anything else?” 

“Yes sir, our satellites have picked up a star explosion in the same place where the outer sector edgeworld was in a few moments after we returned.” 

Kayn raised an eyebrow. “It's just a regular star dying, what’s special about it?” 

“The satellite also picked up energy reading of a foreign object that seemed to be...Propelling itself towards the edgeworld. It crash landed a few minutes afterward. We were able to get a quick photo of it before it left the camera’s vision.” He walked towards the desk and set down a neat and laminated photo of a blurred object. Kayn stared at the photo that showed the blur of what seemed to look like a golden sphere. He hummed softly in thought. “Is that it?” He asked, not looking up from the photo. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Kayn clicked his tongue and lazily rotated his chair holding the photo, his back now facing the soldier. “Then you are dismissed.” He heard the soldier’s body shuffle before the sound of boots filled the room and eventually, the room grew quiet once again. 

“Hmm,” Rhaast growled lowly. “It can't be..no..there’s no way..” 

Kayn looked at the scythe in confusion. “What is it now?” 

“Nothing Kayn. Just wondering.” 

“Wondering what?”

“If that strange object is someone who I...know.”

Kayn could feel the hesitation in Rhaast’s voice that sounded almost regretful. He scoffed in amusement at the creature’s tone. “You’re scared of a sphere?” He said sarcastically at the scythe. 

“It is not a sphere you idiot!” He roared in protest. “It's a very old enemy of mine that I despise with every fiber of my being…” his voice was a low and murderous tone. The ordinal tilted his head and glanced at the picture once more. 

“Is this a dangerous enemy of yours?” 

Rhaast stayed quiet for a moment before answering. “She’s only dangerous if...Actually yes, she’s dangerous. That crazy bitch...” Rhaast’s voice got lower and filled with anger and annoyance. 

Kayn was slightly taken aback by Rhaast’s sudden small burst of anger towards this unknown foe. “Is this foe of yours well known?” 

“How should I know. You people can’t even find that one shooter criminal you’ve been hunting down from 4 weeks ago. I highly doubt she’s made it to your empire’s criminal records.” He grumbled rudely. 

“I’ll send a search team to the edgeworld the enemy of yours crashed on them. I don't need any distractions from my true agenda. I’ll eliminate this person for before they even know what’s happening.” He heard Rhaast crackle loudly. 

“I don't think you’ll be able to eliminate this foe so easily Kayn. However, if this particular one did happen to show up again, I’d be more than happy to help you fight them.” he said in an amused tone. 

Kayn rolled his eyes at the creature’s constant bloodthirst. 

“How nice of you to help…”  
\-----  
The orange holographic screen flashed with an alert loudly as Yasuo made his way over to it. He swiped the alert and it showed an image of the edgeworld. He squinted his eyes in confusion, reading text displaying that there was a strange ‘anomaly’ on the edgeworld. He thought for a moment before calling out to Jinx. 

“Set course for the edgeword I've marked on navigation.” He said, still staring at the screen as Jinx walked over to her seat. 

“What are we going there for?” She said, pressing various buttons while the ship slowly turned towards the destination. 

“There’s a strange anomaly found there. I thought we’d check it out.” He typed on the keyboard in front of him. “Besides, there might be some creatures to fight.” 

Jinx’s eyes glittered with delight. “Fight!? Aw yeah!” She pressed a button that made the ship propel swiftly towards the edgeworld. Sona as usual really did not show any reactions to the occasional sudden jolting of the ship. Malphite grabbed onto an object to hold to every now and then. 

The ship landed and all of the crew stepped out. Yasuo held up a small device that showed a small red arrow that pulsed every second. “Let's go.” 

The crew began making their way to the anomaly as Jinx and Sona watch for any enemies.  
“What do you think this anomaly thing is?” 

Malphite groaned in response and shrugged as Jinx continued talking. “Maybe its a super rare monster we can blow up!”

 

Yasuo rolled his eyes listening to the girl's chatter while keeping his eyes glued to the device. They walked for almost an hour, with no sign of a monster as they grew closer to the destination. Soon enough, a bright red dot appeared on the device. 

“What is that!?” Jinx explained loudly, pointing to a medium sized beautiful floating golden orb. They looked at the orb with curious and confused eyes. Yasuo moved a bit closer to the orb, staring at the sparkling golden energy with hints of purple and red inside of it. 

Suddenly, Malphite released a roar and the body of a dead creature flew and landed between Yasuo and the orb. Yasuo spun around to see six large monstered surrounding them, growling loudly. Yasuo unsheathed his sword and slayed 3 of the creatures with ease, while malphite and Jinx killed 2 of them. The last one crawled swiftly, dodging Jinx’s attacks and launching up bearing its large sharp fangs at her. Jinx readied her gun to shoot, but a body slammed into the creature. It fell to the ground while a heel stomped on its head, crushing it and leaving a large purple puddle of blood with small chunks of flesh scattered across the ground. The crew stared in awe at the unknown woman standing before them. 

“Whew, nice to know the cosmos is still as unpredictable as it was in the old days.” She said, her voice as smooth as silk and sounded as soothing as a loving mother’s. She had long white hair pulled into 2 low pigtails with neat bangs and a few loose strands surrounding her cheeks. She turned to face the crew with her brilliant golden eyes and had the look of shock on her face. She smiled nervously at them. 

“Oh..People..” She took her foot off of the crushed head and dragged it on the ground, trying to remove as much blood as she can. “I didn't know people still had the courage to venture out into the edgeworlds.” 

Yasuo sheathed his sword and turned around, no longer seeing the bright golden orb. His mind clicked in realization. “Wait...You were that strange object we were looking for?” 

The woman raised an eyebrow before forming an ‘O’ shape with her lips. “My regeneration orb? You must've been looking for that.” She scoffed in amusement. “Yeah, yeah that happens a lot. People think its some ultra rare item they can sell but no, that just where I go to regenerate.” 

Yasuo raised an eyebrow. “Regeneration..?” 

“It’s complicated.” She said. Looking down as if she was embarrassed. Jinx tilted her head, staring at the woman, She could tell that this unknown individual had a unique power to her. She didn't know why, but something told her that this woman needed to be on their side, instead of against them. Her eyes lit up as she stepped a bit past Yasuo and smiled widely. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you! Nice kill on that monster by the way. We’re the morningstar crew! Who are you?” 

The women looked at Jinx’s excited and happy demeanor and smiled, happy there were still so many lovely people in the cosmos. She crossed her arms nonchalantly and spoke. 

“My name is Avila Starstorm. It’s nice to meet you morningstar crew.”


	2. Chapter 2

The edgeworld was a vast, unpredictable place to say the least. Littered with dangers like monsters of all kinds and sometimes deadly weather, it's no wonder why the great demaxian empire wanted to explore it. To some, the more dangerous the area is the more loot that’s waiting to be discovered. 

Yasuo to say the least believed and agreed about the thoughts of the edgeworld, but he’d never think the discovery he’d make would be finding a woman who can turn into a golden orb.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Avila!” Jinx happily said as Avila offered a peaceful smile in delight. 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” 

“So, Avila, where did you come from?” Yasuo asked her as she formed a straight line with her lips and hesitating to answer as if embarrassed. 

“Well, it's not gonna be a story you hear every day.” She chuckled before picking at her near-perfect looking nails with silver polish. 

Jinx made a face and softly pat Avila’s back. “We’ve heard tons of crazy stories, I'm sure yours isn't too bad!” 

Avila let out a sigh and spoke calmly. “Well, I got stabbed, turned into my orb, and got sealed inside the core of a star by a powerful celestial being I knew for a thousand years.” Jinx and the rest of the crew had pure shock plastered on their faces as Jinx scratched the back of her head. 

“Sheesh, that’s rough.” Realization struck her like a bullet and she looked back up at Avila. “Wait, how did you live for that long? You’re human aren't you?”

Avila twiddled her thumbs and looked at the floor. “Technically yes, but I’m also immortal.”

Jinx gave a shocked and interested smile and gasped. “That’s awesome! How are you immortal?” 

“My heart pumps blood and also 80% pure ora.” She extended her arm and the crew looked, seeing her blue veins, but flashes of gold coloring in them.

“I have to admit, that’s impressive,” Yasuo said, admitting to himself even he was interested in this. Never in his life had he ever witnessed someone be immortal from Ora. Sure he's seen people have extreme strength or speed, seen people die from Ora overdose, but never be immortal. 

Jinx was about to explode with questions out of excitement until Sona pointed up at the sky as Malphite yelled, “We have enemies coming down!” 

The crew looked and saw a large ship landing and saw the demaxian empire emblem on the side. Their minds went to the closest candidate.

“Do you think it’s Kayn?” Jinx turned to Yasuo and he nodded in agreement. After all, they still had his precious templar. The guy also loved to explore the littlest things that appeared in the cosmos, especially the edgeworld.

“Come on, I know a place where we can hide, they must have traced my orb signals as you guys did!” She ran with the crew and led them to a large cave not too far away. It was dark and cold and hard to navigate around, but Avila managed to have each of them hide successfully in the cave. 

She peeked her head from her hiding place through the opening, seeing nothing but the usual red-orange colored arid soil of the edgeworld and the dust-filled wind that howled outside the cave.  
\-------  
The ship landed loudly on the ground, rumbling softly as its tired engines died down. Kayn raised from his seat, clutching his scythe as the 4 soldiers that accompanied him stood up and readied their guns. They were tall and strongly built with their broad shoulders and chests that stuck out proudly. At first glance one could tell that they weren't mere rookie soldiers, these soldiers were one of the strongest and more elite soldiers of the empire. With their more complicated highly deadly weapons and hard penetration armor all over their bodies. The steel door groaned loudly and opened revealing the dry and empty edgeworld environment ahead of them. The strong wings brushed against Kayn's face making his hairbrush against his face as he winced softly from the intense sunlight that swiftly invaded his vision. He walked out of the ship and walked a few feet to where the location is, followed by the soldiers that had their guns ready. 

Kayn continued walking to the location and looked around silently at the countless miles of dry bright red soil that painted the edgeworld. 

“The energy reading disappeared and so did the object..” Kayn murmured loud enough for only Rhaast to hear. He heard Rhaast’s voice release a low and irritated growl. 

“That means she’s not in her orb anymore..” Rhaast said as Kayn continued to walk, the soldiers never walking behind too far. He looked at the soldiers a few feet away from him and turned his attention back forward, continuing to speak to Rhaast. 

“What even is this woman you fear Rhaast?” 

Rhaast grumbled in his breath, annoyed at the fact Kayn really thought he was afraid of a mere immortal woman. If he had his body back, he would've found her again and killed her to turn back into that orb and sealed her side another star. God, she was so annoying. He had to admit though, she had some balls constantly bothering a celestial being such as himself. Countless thoughts poured into Rhaast’s mind. How the hell did she manage to get out of a damn core of a star? And why the hell was she so obsessed with him!? His frustration boiled over, turning his attention to the soldiers behind Kayn, he wanted to slaughter them all just to release even a half of his anger at this entire situation. This damn woman would ruin his plans if she was kept roaming the cosmos, he had to stop her before it came to that or else she’ll be a bigger threat than Kayn would ever think. Especially if she somehow found her sword he sealed away. Then she’ll really be a pain in the ass. 

“It’s not just what she is, it's what she can do. If she is left to roam then she will be in the way of your plans,” he said to him. The tightening of his grip indicated him that the warning clearly got through to the aspiring emperor. He continued, “But it’s going to be difficult to subdue her. She can't die.” 

Kayn glanced at the scythe and raised an eyebrow. “Whatever do you mean?” 

Rhaast wanted to roll his eyes at Kayn's ’oblivious moments such as these where he just couldn't take a hint. “She’s immortal.” He said simply, seeing Kayn's face display shock and confusion. 

“How?” he questioned, his voice full of curiosity. 

“Her heart pumps blood and pure ora, that’s how she’s able to be immortal and have exquisite strength and speed when fighting. Not to mention her signature ancient sword is made out of 100% pure solidified ora as well.“ 

Kayn sighed heavily in annoyance. He could already tell this woman would be a threat, but he had to admit, she had already sparked a slight interest in him. He wondered what it would be like fighting her, hopefully, it would be fun and amusing. But judging from her description, he could tell she isn't the type that would like to run away. That was fine with him. A braver opponent to battle against was always a treat to take down. Rhaast could sense the slight excitement in Kayn and spoke again.

“Careful Kayn, the woman is dangerous. She has an unquenchable bloodlust. And she hasn't splattered blood in a thousand years. Who knows how much blood she’s willing to bath the system in right now before she’s satisfied.” 

Kayn simply hummed in response to him. Rhaast suddenly received a wave of ora energy and quickly alerted Kayn. 

“Kayn. That cave.” 

Kayn stopped in his tracks and turned his attention to a large dark cave. He waved his hand, signaling the soldiers to search the cave. The soldiers immediately obeyed and marched quietly to the cave and entered inside of it. 

Avila peeked her head out of her hiding place and saw the soldiers enter the cave. She tried her best not to release an irritated huff. She pressed her back to the rock and looked at the crew who was still hiding. Jinx silently crawled over to her and whispered. “Y’know Avila, we could take these guys.” 

She shook her head. “Those look like strong elite soldiers from the demaxian empire. If you're seen and decide to fight them, they’ll send reinforcements that will overwhelm all of you in seconds. Don't worry, I got this.” 

One of the soldiers slowly stepped towards Sona’s hiding spot with his gun raised, ready to shoot. Avila quickly appeared behind him when the other soldiers were distracted and knocked him out with a rock, catching his limp body and dragging it out of sight. Avila laid the body behind a large rock and peeked to see the other soldiers. She turned to the crew to check on them, seeing them all safely in their hiding spots. Malphite struggled a bit finding his but managed to do it before he was noticed. The large alien was tough to hide.  
Avila peeked once again from her hiding spot and saw the soldiers, immediately her assassin mind clicked. She signaled the crew to stay quiet while she moved silently and swiftly as her hand wrapped around each soldier's neck, snapping it and dragging their bodies from view. She didn't want to do it, but her bloodlust episode suddenly made itself known. Feeling the bones snap against her hands felt amazing, each one soothed her bloodlust little by little.  
Rhaast sensed the soldiers' life energy-depleting until it was completely gone, and immediately cursed in anger. Of course, she was in that cave, why wouldn't she be. She must've had a bloodlust again. If she didn't, she would've instead knocked out the soldiers instead of killing them. Great, thanks to her bloodlust Kayn will have no backup. The best chance he’ll have to hurry and capture her before her bloodlust gets worse. 

“Kayn, the soldiers in the cave are all dead except for one. We need to go check it out.”  
Kayn rolled his eyes. “Fine, we’ll finally be able to take down this woman, and I can keep trying to find that templar.” He said before walking in the cave while Rhaast cursed Kayn for his arrogance. A small part of him wanted Avila to kick Kayn's ass just to subdue that arrogant side of him that loved to poke out and annoy him more than usual now and then. Kayn looked around seeing none of the soldiers in his sight. He clutched his weapon, ready to strike at any threat as he trudged slowly throughout the cave, slowly turning his head to look around for any incoming attack or enemy. So far he saw and heard nothing, Just the wind howling from outside and the dark rocky interior of the cave. He looked at this scythe and quietly spoke. “There’s no one in here Rhaast.”  
Rhaast felt the overwhelming ora energy and the bloodlust coming from Avila that slowly got stronger and warned Kayn. “No, she’s in here. Just hiding…” 

Kayn was about to take another step until he suddenly saw a figure in front of him. In a second, the figure drop kicked him onto the floor. He crashed on the ground, the thudding sound echoing throughout the large empty cave. The shadowy figure stood up and yelled, “Now! Run!” Suddenly Kayn immediately recognized the group of people who bolted past them, along with a purple aura that made them all run faster. 

“The morningstar crew…” Kayn growled angrily as he stood up, ready to chase them. Due to his anger, he completely forgot about the figure and barely paid attention to Rhaast’s voice warning him to turn around. He fell to the floor again and turned around seeing the light from the outside shine on the figure, revealing the woman with brilliant gold eyes and snow-white hair. He stood up and gripped his scythe. 

“Kayn! That is the woman! Hurry up and kill her so she can turn into her orb!” 

Kayn looked at the woman and straightened himself, looking into her eyes. “And who might you be?”  
“Name’s Avila Starstorm. Im the energy signal you came here for.”  
Kayn’s annoyance grew. “Im aware woman. Now, be a good peasant and get out of my way.”  
Avila cracked her neck and balled her fists. “No thanks.”  
She lunged at him and Kayn instantly swung his scythe down aiming for her head. She swiftly sidestepped and delivered a strong punch to Kayn’s stomach. He staggered and held it for a few seconds before swinging the scythe once again aiming for her arm. She jumps back and dodged the blade as Kayn smirked, happy he caught her off guard with his trick. In the blink of an eye, Kayn hastily grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. She released a gasp of air, trying to hold back a loud scream. Kayn held the blade of the scythe up to her neck, pressing it against her warm flesh, drawing blood. He heard Rhaast release a sound as if he was moaning, which made him extremely uncomfortable to witness hearing.

“Oh my, I hate this woman with every fiber of my being but I must admit, her flesh drives me crazy in many ways~”  
Kayn's face scrunched in disgust hearing Rhaast speak in such a sexual and seductive tone. "Ew, gross.” he murmured as he turned his attention back to the woman who was now grabbing his arm, gasping for air.  
“And here I thought you'd be a pest to beat.” He said raising his scythe as Avila smirked.  
“The only pest here is how much you talk to yourself.” She kicked Kayn in the jaw and felt his grip loosen. Chuckling softly, she kicked his chest and sent him back a few feet. She landed on the ground and coughed before running out of the cave, seeing the crew almost at their ship. She sighed in relief before seeing Kayn shadowstep towards her and slash her side with his scythe. She yelled in pain and held her wound, seeing the gold and red blood pour out of her and drop on the ground. 

Kayn looked at the blood and his eyes lit up in slight glee. “Amazing…" He grinned widely and held up the scythe, seeing gold and red liquid drip from the blade. “I can't wait to make you bleed more…” he grinned violently and dashed at Avila.

Jinx hurriedly opened the door to the ship and saw everyone run inside before she was about to go into the ship herself. She paused abruptly as her eyes set on Avila and Kayn fighting. She gasped while turning quickly to Yasuo, grabbing his attention. “Yasuo wait! We’re gonna leave Avila!” 

Yasuo frantically typed on the holographic keyboard. “We have no time! Get in the ship!” 

Jinx turned back to see Avila badly losing the fight to Kayn and yelled back. “No! She helped us! We have to save her! Or else I'll blow this ship’s engines and we aren't going anywhere!” 

Yasuo looked at her and sighed heavily. If it came to blowing something up! Jinx always meant it. “Fine go! But hurry back!”  
Jinx smiled in triumph and ran out of the ship towards Avila. She was about to call out to her but saw Kayn’s blade pierce Avila’s stomach. Seconds later her body turned into the same golden orb.  
“Good, now grab the orb and go!” Rhaast yelled. Kayn reached for the orb but was knocked back by a blast from Jinx’s cannon. He landed a few feet from the orb and snapped his attention to Jinx in anger. “How dare you!” He lunged towards her but was caught by one of her traps. He saw her run to Avila’s orb and grab it while struggling in the trap’s grip. He roared in anger and sliced the trap before seeing Jinx frantically running back to the ship. 

He quickly chased after her, scythe ready to strike. Yasuo saw Kayn inching closer to Jinx and released a tornado towards Kayn. He quickly shadow stepped through the tornado but was immediately hit with another explosion from Jinx. He staggered back and when the smoke cleared in front of him, the morningstar ship was already off of the ground as he saw the door slowly close with Jinx holding Avila’s orb in her arms. 

“No!” He screamed before getting in his ship and commanding the pilot to follow the ship. Jinx set the orb on the couch and quickly sat in her seat before starting up the engines and setting the hyperdrive for the ship. “Where to!?” She said to Yasuo, who was looking for coordinates. 

“Set the coordinates for the planet Lilac!” 

She quickly typed the planets and pulled up all of its info before selecting it. The ship’s engines whirred loudly and shook before a 5-second countdown was displayed on the screen.  
Kayn saw the ship charging up for a hyperjump and shot at it, embedding a tracker on the exterior. He smirked as he watched the ship dive deep into the cosmos, surrounded by gold and blue energy before it dispersed. 

“Kayn you idiot! Why didn't you chase after them!?" Rhaast yelled out at Kayn, frustrated at his failure to chase after the ship. Kayn barely noticed Rhaast’s rage at him as he smirked in satisfaction. 

“No matter if I didn't chase after them. I implanted a tracking device on the ship.” He moved to a large control table and began typing on it. “They won't get far. For now, I should go back and grab more soldiers. This ends now."  
\-----------  
Avila woke up and saw an orange ceiling and a bright white light shining in her eyes. She sat up slowly with a groan, her body feeling heavy and sore. She looked around the room, seeing dressers and a communication device on top of it alone with a few wires hanging from small corners of the ceiling. The window next to her displayed a large beautiful light purple colored planet with 4 moons accompanying it. Her mind spun. What happened?  
The last thing she remembered was fighting that man with the strange scythe. When she was fighting him, she felt such a strange vibe from his weapon, as if she had seen it before. She shook the thought out of her mind and threw her legs off of the bed. She slowly stood up, her vision getting blurry every now and then while she did. She walked out of the room seeing Jinx and her crew all playing a board game. She noticed Jinx arguing with the big blue alien before she turned her attention to Avila and smiled widely.  
“Avila!”  
Jinx ran to her and hugged Avila tightly.  
“Hello, Jinx.” She said smiling softly at the orange-haired girl. Jinx grabbed Avila’s hand and guided her to the couch and sat her on it and sat next to her.  
“I totally forgot to introduce the crew to you! This big blue lug is Malphite! The guy with the cool lizard and white ponytail is Yasuo, our captain! And that’s Sona!” 

Avila looked around the room at the various people and waved. “Well, it's nice to properly meet the members of the morningstar crew.” She noticed a large bandage on Jinx’s side and looked at her and shock and concern. “Jinx, what happened?”  
Jinx’s face displayed confusion for a moment before she looked at her side and laughed. “Oh, its nothing! I just got a small, uh, cut from that awesome assassin without even realizing it!”

Avila softly smiled. “Thanks for going back and saving my orb. And thanks to you all, for allowing me to be on your ship.”

“It’s the least we could do, you did help us escape from that insane freak,” Yasuo said sitting on the couch while his lizard crawled onto Sona’s lap, releasing a small squeak before curling into a ball and closing its eyes.

“Yeah, don’t worry! We love danger!” Jinx said as she moved a piece on the board, earning a groan from Malphite. Poor guy must be losing.  
Yasuo sat down, stretching slightly before releasing a breath of relaxation. “So, Avila, while you were asleep Jinx has been bugging me about letting you stay on the ship and be a member of the crew.”  
Avila looked at Jinx and saw her nod happily and smile widely in excitement. “Please? It’ll be so fun having you around I just know it! We can go on a ton of adventures together and set stuff on fire and make stuff explode! It'll be great!”  
Yasuo rolled his eyes at Jinx and chuckled before looked at Avila. “So, what do you say Avila?” 

She thought for a moment. She did love the crew already, their fun energy was great to be around and could tell they were really lively. Plus, she really didn't have any place to go and would be hunted down by that crazy scythe guy for whatever reason without defending herself for too long. She smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I do like this crew. I’d love to be a part of it.” 

Jinx jumped up and hugged Avila and cheered happily. “Yes! This is gonna be great! We’ll go on a ton of adventures and have such a good time together!”  
“I look forward to it Jinx.” Avila said kindly. She already was happy with her choice, loving the constant lively energy the crew has.  
A few hours had gone by, and Avila was standing near the window of the main deck on the ship, looking at the stars. She began to go deep in thought. She wondered why she felt such strange yet familiar energy emitting from that assassin’s scythe. She had never seen it before. Could it just be the energy of the ora within the scythe? She closed her eyes. It had been so long since she was able to finally be out of her orb again. Being in that star wasn't exactly a party. It felt so lonely for all those years. Being in that little tight space, being nothing but swirling energy in a solid golden sphere inside a bright star.  
She was glad to have been able to immediately met with action as soon as she came out.  
That was always such fun for her. If she had a totally peaceful life, she would be bored. Being able to venture out through the cosmos was amazing. And now she had comrades to accompany her. She heard a door open and looked back, seeing Jinx. she smiled and waved as Jinx walked over to her. 

“Hey, Avila! Whatcha doing?” Jinx said, standing next to her. Avila let out a small sigh and said, “nothing much, just looking at space I suppose.” 

Jinx looked out the window and smiled. ‘Yeah, looking at all these stars is pretty cool and soothing. At Least for me. Hey, so since you’re a member of the crew, I have decided the role that’s perfect for you!” 

Avila raised an eyebrow and slightly turned to look at Jinx. “What role is it?” 

The orange-haired girl smiled widely. “You, my friend, have the same role as Malphite. Security guard! You’ll be our extra muscle!” 

Avila laughed. “Security guard? I like it, which means I get to hopefully fight more people.” Jinx nodded and laughed in glee. “Definitely, we all love a good fight!” Avila scoffed softly. 

"Thanks again for letting me be a part of your crew.” 

Jinx chuckled. “No problem! You’re gonna be a great crew member I can already tell!”  
Avila and Jinx went on to talk about various topics while sitting down and staring at the glimmering and fading stars.  
\----  
The dark star. A terrifying phenomenon that has made itself known throughout the universe. An object that craves nothing but destruction and nothingness. To the ones who've witnessed the dark star, never live to tell what they saw. A never-ending black hole consuming whole cities, planets, and galaxies. But to the small amount who have witnessed the dark star and survived, became corrupted dark entries with the same aspiring agenda: Nothingness. 

Thresh watched as he fed the dark star, his God, the galaxy in front of him. He watched as the planets were slowly engulfed in black and glowing dark purple energy, breaking apart and swirling into the large black hole. The once bright stars were ripped in half, their light fading in an instant. “ Soon, that dark star will consume all living things and matter, until nothing but the vast horrifying darkness of the universe itself is left.” He chuckled darkly as the galaxy that once was home to 7 planets, was now gone. All of it drifting in the oblivion of the dark star. It would take a long time before the universe was completely swallowed, but it would've all been worth it.  
Orianna danced around a few feet from Thresh, her orb following not too far after in an elegant and terrifying scene. She paused, posed in a ballerina stance perfectly still before speaking. “Thresh, remember, The dark star consumes all. One day, it will even devour us.” 

“I am well aware of that, Orianna. And I have accepted that fate. So long as nothing, not even the universe itself is left after I have served my purpose.”  
Orianna formed a small bright star from her hand and let it drift towards the dark star, only to be immediately engulfed. “Have you heard from Rhaast, Thresh?” 

Thresh released a low growl of annoyance at the name. He wasn't very fond of Rhaast, especially since he managed to get trapped inside his own weapon and was never seen nor heard from for years. “No, I have not. That insolent fool.” He said as he threw his chain into the vast cosmos, pulling another planet towards that dark star and watching it be destroyed. “I cannot believe that idiot managed to become trapped into his own weapon. A disgrace.” He held the dark star in his large hands and chuckled darkly, his laugh echoed throughout the empty stars.  
“If Rhaast still fails to get out of his scythe, I'll feed him to the Darkstar myself…after all, such a pitiful being deserves no purpose.”  
\-------  
Avila sits on the couch of the main deck, resting her head on the pillow. Jinx has already gone into her room to sleep, but she had no idea where the rest of the crew was. A few minutes passed and Sona came in the room, sitting next to Avila. Already, She could feel the overwhelming energy of the ora, but to her it was soothing. It was warm and comforting. She felt the cold parts of her heart and soul warm up from the energy and sat up and greeted Sona with a smile. She couldn't talk, but Avila could tell she’s friendly.  
She scanned her attire and concluded that she was a templar. “So uh, you’re a templar right?” Sona nodded quietly as she neatly laid her hands on her lap.  
“I see...I have a feeling there aren't as many templars as there once were.” She rested her head back on the pillow of the couch, staring at the ceiling, still seeing Sona in the corner of her eye. “I heard of the Templars a long time ago. Back when I had a place to stay. A place...to call home.” There was a slight change of mood in her voice and tone. She felt the memories of her old life wash over her. And while they were mostly happy memories, filled with people who were so important to her in her life. It made her sad that she could never make any more happy memories with those same people. One of the things she hated about her immortality. All the people she’d meet and come close to and love would eventually be gone. And she’d still be here. Forming new bonds with new people that would eventually fade and break. Because unlike her, they had a timer that could go to 0 at any moment. And never come back. She sat up softly before continuing.  
“As much as I love adventure and roaming worlds and discovering new things...I miss the days when I had a peaceful home and life. I hope I'm able to make a home here, with this crew. You all look like a happy family. I miss having that…” She said as she slowly realized she was now hanging her head low, staring at her hands. She felt Sona’s hand one her shoulder and looked at her, seeing her give a faint soft smile of comfort. With her other hand, she held it up, forming a small golden orb in the palm of it and swirl to form a crystalized golden ora flower. She handed it Avila, who in return took it and laughed.  
“Thank you, Sona.” She said as she softly put the flower on her lap. “I hope I can be a wonderful addition to the crew…” 

“You already are,” Yasuo said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His lizard resting on his shoulder. He walked over to them and grabbed a chair, sitting on it near him. ‘You risked yourself to save me and my crew, we’ll always be grateful for that.”  
“Yeah!” Jinx exclaimed, popping her head out of a large corner along with Malphite. “, We were listening too, this whole time!” Avila laughed at the two while Yasou gave them his usual weird look as they sat down.  
“Hey Avila, since everyone is here we’d love to hear more about you!” Jinx stated proudly, her voice full of eagerness and curiosity.  
Avila agreed and asked, “Okay, what do you want to know first?”  
“Just start from the beginning,” Yasuo said calmly, relaxing in his chair.  
“Well...alright.”  
\---------  
The planet Oberon was a vast, wondrous and beautiful place. Filled with lush healthy green forests, clear blue waters, and beautiful architecture. It was no wonder so many people from other planets and galaxies warped from around the cosmos just to visit this place, even if for just an hour. The planet was also home to great prodigies of various occupations. But was mostly dominated by scientists. The peaceful nonhostile world was a haven for research just begging to be discovered. It wasn't a heavily populated planet, having only about one million residents. 

While that number is relatively large, its nothing compared to the planets out in the system that held almost 10 billion people. 

In one large city, it bustled with life as the citizens went about their daily routine. The streets were filled with constant chatter and movement, and various sounds of vehicles filled the air. Unlike some planets, the scientists found a way to successfully be able to create eco-friendly hovering vehicles, making the pollution rate of the planet down to 1%.  
The research facility was no different. The noise bounced through the building’s halls and rooms as most of the people walked expeditiously through the halls clad in the usual long white lab coats. Avila was no exception. She effortlessly slipped past incoming bodies that sped through her like race cars.  
She kept her glacial ice blue eyes glued to a sheet of paper, her heart hammering in her chest. She released a loud huff of air, blowing a small piece of her brown hair up before it slowly fell back into place. Normally, she’d spend a bit more time fixing and combing her hair before leaving the house, but didn't have enough time to care about her hair today. She was too curious, too excited. While she was gone for a few days to take care of her sick son, her team made a remarkable breakthrough. They found a way to temporarily stabilize pure ora. 

She burst through the doors to one of the rooms, earning the slightly shocked eyes of her comrades. A smirk spread across her face as she dropped the paper and said, “Show me.”  
She walked swiftly to the main part of the room while one of her co-workers gave her a summary of the experiment. Their voice sounded dry and almost tired as if they hadn't slept at all. Maybe they didn't, maybe they were also too excited to see this for themselves. She stopped in her tracks, seeing the stunning golden orb inside a crystal clear container with wires hooked up to it. The container had wires that were connected to scanners that chirped happily and showed all green scans. The liquid orb floated peacefully as some of the energy swirled around it, resembling a small gold ringed planet.  
Avila smiled widely in delightment and amazement in the phenomenon in front of her. 

So many grueling hours for she and her team have had to endure that lead to this moment. It was so worth it. She couldn't wait to flaunt her crew’s succession at all the other scientists in the facility who doubted her. 

“You gonna keep staring at it or actually read these numbers?” A deep voice erupted from Avila as she spun around. Immediately she smiled and laughed at the man who stood in front of her with two fresh cups of coffee. He smiled earnestly and extended one of the mugs to her and she happily accepted it, letting the sweet aroma from the drink enter her nose.  
“Brewed nicely with 3 sugar cubes just the way you like it.” He said taking a small sip from his. She giggled softly and yawned.  
“Our boy is feeling better. He finally went back to school.”  
The man released a gruff laugh. “Its about time. He’s severely behind on his studies.” He chuckled softly before turning his back to a small table and looking at a holographic tablet displaying various graphs and numbers. He scanned the data with his dark brown eyes and sipped his coffee again before speaking. “The ora is stabilized surprisingly. It's amazing. We are able to temporarily stabilize one of the universe’s most unstable substances.”  
Avila glanced at him and smiled before turning her attention back to the orb. “How long can we keep is like this?”  
“We have no idea. But so far it's been stabilized for about 5 hours already. Hopefully, we can keep it like that for a few more hours to get all of the data we need.”  
Avila held her mug, feeling its warmth on her hands. She thought about all of the people that doubted her. The ones who said there was no way for them to break ora down to do your own will. But she was staring at the proof right in front of her. They beat the countless odds that were against them and were able to do something everyone thought was impossible. She always believed they could. They all had the drive, intelligence, the motivation to do it. There are so many things the living creatures on this earth have done. The things that were deemed impossible like traveling to the edgeworlds, genetic engineering, cryo-sleep. They accomplished it all. And one of the new impossibilities made real. Stabilizing Ora. Bending it to your will.  
A few hours passed and the lab room was idle. Everyone was at their desk typing away or walking throughout the room to get more coffee or water. Avila sat at on desk working on the data, staring at her bright computer screen. A low chime escaped from the computer. She slightly jumped at the sudden noise and dragged her eyes to the bottom right corner of the computer seeing a message alert. She clicked it a large white box expanded in the middle of the screen, displaying a message that read,  
“Hey, wanna go out for dinner tonight?”  
She smirked softly, knowing who it was. Her love was such a flirt sometimes, it was cute. It was one of the reasons she decided to be with him. Never once had she regretted it.  
She swiftly typed back and continued clicking away at her computer as the screen once again displayed graphs. All she heard was the softly pulsing sound of the contained ora, machines whirring soothingly like a lullaby, and the sounds of keyboards typing. For a moment, Avila let herself relax. Happy with where her life is right now, how successful she and her team are, how lucky she is to have a family. She chuckled quietly to herself, feeling her mind and body filled with serenity.  
She was about to let her thoughts wander more until a loud high pitched shriek pierced the quiet atmosphere like a sharp needle. One of the scientists bolted up from their chair releasing animalistic screams while clawing at their now bleeding neck. Their fingers were a dark blue and black color now painted red with fresh blood. Avila immediately recognized him. It was the same scientist that was giving her a summary of the experiment when she walked into the room this morning. Now even 2 hours later they were now like this. 

One look at the scientist and the room quickly descended into chaos. Panicked screams erupted loudly as one of her co-workers was already on the phone alerting the disease containment unit to send soldiers quickly, their voice shaky with each word.  
She felt her body grow numb as he recognized what was happening to the scientist. There were many diseases the people on this planet cured. But one of the deadliest things they couldn't cure was the disease known as berserk plague. It was the number one deadliest disease on this planet. No one had ever been even close to finding a cure to it.  
It renders the person affected completely aggressive. Making their body pump unhealthy amounts of adrenalin and become aggressive to anything and everything. The person infected usually lasts one hour. And death is always the same: You start bleeding from your eyes and finally, your heart explodes.  
Avila had heard of the disease but never saw it so up close. Needless to say, she would've liked to go her whole life not witnessing a catastrophe like this unfold in front of her.  
The berserk growled at the group of scientists and Avila huddled in the corner, fear fresh in their lively eyes. Avila was in the front in an attempt to protect the all.  
“Avila, you have to move! He’ll attack you first!” Her beloved screamed with desperation, but she ignored it. Unlike a lot of people she knew, Avila never feared death. She never was afraid of dying, death had become something she accepts with every fiber of her being. To her, there was no point in fearing the inevitable thing called death, no matter how she died.  
Just as she expected, the beserk roared in anguish and ran towards the group. Avila reacted quick, screaming at the scientists behind her, watching them all break apart like a piece of paper in water as she pushed some of them away herself. She dived to the ground, hearing the wall above her break, pieces of dry paint and dust from the old stone peppering the shiny floor beneath her. She stood up and ran to where the beserk previously was, watching him struggle to take his arm out of the hole he created. She frantically looked around, seeing the other person scattered around the room. She heard her beloved call out to her, his voice full of panic and worry.  
“Avila! Get away from there!”  
She ignored him again, not wanting to get distracted by him. She needed to keep the berserk's attention just on her to protect him from possibly getting attacked. She couldn't risk him getting affected too. She had to protect him. All of the people in this room. Hopefully, they could escape effectively without any casualties. Regardless of the fact she was standing right next to the Ora, its beautiful swirls of gold shimmering like a star. The berserk finally freed his arm and dived straight to Avila, who was his closest target just like she wanted. He bared his teeth with murderous intent and punched swiftly, giving Avila little to no time to react. She quickly fell to the floor, hearing the sound of glass breaking followed by screaming and the sound of electricity crackling loudly. She grabbed the edge of a nearby desk to pull herself up, seeing the berserk on the ground shivering violently as electricity crackled around him. She saw one of the main cords that were previously connected to the containment of the ora, now ripped off and on the ground near the twitching body.  
Avila heard the gradual sound of increased whirring and saw the ora pulsing brightly. Parts of golden energy burst out of the glass and swirled around the room. Gold energy pulsed violently as the orb pulsed once more before releasing an ear-shattering burst. Avila was the first to feel the blast, knocking her back. She felt her body hit something solid as bright golden light engulfed her vision. Screams and the sound of an object hitting the wall and being ripped apart were heard. Avila’s ears rang violently and despite seeing a bright light, she eventually passed out, seeing only darkness.  
She woke up, seeing a destroyed room. The containment that was once filled with Ora, was now shattered and empty, electricity softly crackling. Tables were on the ground near the floors as countless lifeless bodies decorated it. Avila stood up slowly, hearing the glass crunch under her feet. She lethargically walked through the room, looking around for any sign of life. Her brown eyes fell on a lifeless body with a large piece of glass right between his eyes, fresh blood trickling down his face. Dispute the face being badly mutilated, she, unfortunately, recognized it. Her mind tried to search for every reason that the body was not him.  
No. It cant be. It isn't. No, he wouldn't let himself get killed like this right…?

She slowly kneeled down, softly touching his face, feeling the remaining warmth slowly fade. She looked into his deep brown eyes and immediately realized it was true. 

He was dead.  
Her love was dead.  
She felt her chest grow heavy as she let out a cry of anguish and shot up, feeling her legs carry her backward before collapsing on the cold blood-stained floor. She heaved and gasped heavily, her eyes stinging with tears before realizing what she saw. Seeing the cold lifeless eyes, one slightly popping out of the sockets, his pale skin devoid of lifeless color, the blood trickling down his face and piece of brain sticking out. She gagged and heaved loudly. She shook and coughed violently before wiping her mouth with her sleeve, cringing at the terrible aftertaste puke left behind. She looked at the wall she previously moved from and gasped, seeing a pool of dried blood on the floor. 

Is that her blood? No, no it can't be. 

But then again, as she studied her body, she notices she didn't have not one scratch or bruise on her. She rolled up the sleeve to her lab coat, turning her arm and studying it. She saw no fresh blood. No new cuts, just old forgotten ones from long ago that already embedded themselves permanently in her skin. She turned her arm and stared at her wrist, staring at the veins intensely until something caught her eye. Something that wasn't supposed to be there. Her veins were still blue but showed quick flashes of gold in them. Her mind raced as she picked up a piece of large glass from the floor, ignoring the dry blood on it, and looked at herself. Her brown hair now had white tips and was also white at the root. Her blue eyes also now have golden spots in them. As if a sea with brilliant gold stars in it. She looked back at the empty container where the ora once was and felt her heartbeat quicken in panic.

Where is the Ora? Could have possibly..no..no that can't be possible….

But then again, she was the first one to get hit by the ora blast, and her blood displayed golden sparks, along with the golden spots in her eye’s iris. She looked at the sharp piece of glass in her hand and gulped loudly, mentally preparing herself for the sharp pain she was about to experience. She drives the sharp glass into her side, making sure to hit no important organs and arteries.

Only skin and tissue. She told herself, as she collapsed on one knee clutching her side. She breathes loudly, feeling the stinging pain. With one swift motion, she cried out in pain as she yanked the glass out, gripping tightly with her bloodied hand as blood from her side poured on the already dirtied floor. Her head pulsed and sweat beaded at her eyes. The electrifying pain she felt was immeasurable. She looked at her side and saw the once horribly bleeding wound was beginning to heal at a rapid pace. Golden energy swirled around the area of the wound like the sun’s rays, shimmery and glowing brightly. The bleeding ceased and the skin instantly was sewn back together, leaving a perfect unscarred wound. She let out a loud gasp as she released the glass, letting it clatter to the floor. 

What is happening..? What is happening..? 

She didn't know where she was running, but she let her legs carry her out of the room, down the halls and hide in a bathroom where she splashed cold water on her face, ignoring the sting in her eyes as tears fell. It felt like hours of splashing her face before she looked up at the mirror and stared at her blue eyes, peppered with gold spots. 

“The ora...its in me... it's in my blood…”  
She slides down on the floor and released and shaky sigh. Her love was gone, her crew, her research. Everything. Everything was gone. Who would she turn to? No doubt if she told anyone they're probably either think she's crazy or lock her up and run painful tests on her. The world around her felt so much smaller than before. 

“How am I going to fix this...How…”  
\----------------------------------  
“After that, I learned more about the power the ora gave me. My enhanced healing, speed, strength, and the fact that I was now immortal. My heart now pumps at least 80% pure ora.”  
The room was quiet for a moment, the crew was staring at her in shock with wide eyes. Jinx jumped up. “Wow! That’s really cool!” She said in amazement.  
“So, how did you end up on the edgewold?” Yasuo asked, crossing his legs while he sat.  
“Well, thousands of years ago, I was killed and reduced back into my orb again by a celestial being and sealed inside the core of a large ancient star. Then I spent another thousand years inside, building up my energy. And just a few hours later I released it all, making the star explode and burst out into space. The force launched my orb to the nearest edgeworld.”  
“Explosion? Oh! I saw it! That explosion I saw was you, Avila! Wow, that’s so cool!” Jinx exclaimed, her eyes displaying pure astonishment. 

“That explosion must've also caught the eye of the demaxian empire, which is why Kayn was probably there as well.” Yasuo said, his face scrunched deep in thought that was interrupted immediately by the ear-piercing sound of the ship's alarm system. The crew's senses instantly shot up as Yasuo was the first to jump to action, seeing a small alert flashing on the holographic screen when he pulled it up. He studied it further before realizing it was a video comm. But from who? He answered it and the screen flashed a light that projects an even bigger movie like screen displaying Kayn's face. Malphite growled in anger at seeing the assassin's face, especially since he almost killed his fellow crew member. Yasuo released a huff and crossed his arm staring back at the clearly annoyed assassin who had murder in his eyes. 

"Can we help you, Kayn?" Yasuo said nonchalantly, trying his best to hide the rising anger inside of him, earning a loud scoff from Kayn before speaking.  
"You know what I want Yasuo. This bullshit wild goose chase has gone on long enough. Give me the templar. If you do, maybe I'll think about making your deaths less painful." He said darkly, his voice oozing nothing but poison and staring at Yasuo with piercing eyes as if they would come through the screen and stab him like small daggers.  
"Yasuo, why don't you just hang up on him already?" Avila chimed in. Yasuo actually showed consideration at her words, not wanting to deal with the annoying man's childish behavior a second more. Her words earned the attention of Kayn as his face displayed more anger seeing Avila walk in front of the screen, standing next to Yasuo. 

"Oh, and what do we have here? Yasuo recruited the annoying woman from the edgeworld. Tell me, girl, how do you feel knowing you're about to suffer along with your new friends?" A smirk appeared on his face as Avila shrugged.

"I'm not going to suffer, and neither are my crewmembers. The only thing that's going to suffer is your dignity and pride if you try anything." She said, smiling in satisfaction at seeing how quickly her words wiped the shit-eating grin from the young man's mouth before it was quickly replaced with disgust.  
"We'll see about that once I get my hands on you girl."

Avila smiled slightly and tilted her head while calmly putting her hands behind her back. "I'd like to see you try, Kayn-y boy." 

Kayn's face flushed a bright red with embarrassment at the name as the crew snickered and laughed at the new title. He groaned in frustration hearing Rhaast laugh and insult him as well.

"Shut up! Fine, you don't want to cooperate? I'll take the templar and execute ALL of you. And you," his eyes darted to Avila in anger. "I'll make sure I take my time torturing you when I catch you."  
The screen instantly switched off and the ship shook violently as Malphite looked at the window seeing fighter ships rip past them, delivering projectiles that exploded and further damaged the ship.  
Yasuo ordered Jinx and Malphite to handle the weapons, earning a squeal of excitement from Jinx as she eagerly ran to her chair.  
"Finally I get to blow up something!" Jinx grabbed the controls and fired, already knocking down 5 ships as the decorated the dark cosmos with their bright explosions. The ship shook violently once again as the light blared loudly again. Yasuo pulled up his screen and cursed seeing a live feed from the ship's cameras that displayed Kayn's giant ship latch onto theirs. 

"Get ready to fight! Jinx, take Sona to a room where she won't be found. Avila, go with them. Malphite you handle the soldiers on the third deck Invading the ship," He turned his attention to the camera, seeing Kayn swiftly shadow stepping up to the second deck. "I'll take care of Kayn."  
The crew sprung into action immediately. Jinx and Avila rushed Sona to a safe room as Malphite was charging to the third deck, colliding with a large number of soldiers in his path.  
Avila followed Jinx and Sona to the room, making sure there was no one following them. When they arrived Jinx opened the door to a well lit small room with one single chair and circular window. Jinx ushered Sona inside and turned to Avila. "You should come down with me and help Malphite, he'll get overwhelmed." Avila nodded glanced at Sona. "What about her?"  
Jinx grabbed a small device from her pocket and handed it to Sona. "Let us know if you're in trouble with this okay?"  
Sona nodded, her face full of worry and fear. Avila offered her best smile and hugged Sona softly. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." Sona grabbed Avila and Jinx's hands softly, displaying her concern for them, but also her trust. She smiled and nodded as the floor around them turned purple. They thanked her for the speed boost before closing the door and locking it. Within seconds, they rushed and arrived at the bottom deck, seeing Malphite manhandling the soldiers as more poured in with guns and swords. Jinx readied her guns and rushed on. Already Avila heard the screams of soldiers. Avila looked around for a weapon. Sure, she could fight with her hands, but not for long if she wanted to defend Malphite and Jinx. She spotted a large metal pipe on the wall and grabbed it, almost effortlessly pulling it off seeing steam hiss out of the broken pipe. She ran and joined the others, fighting her way through. 

Yasuo hurried to the second deck as his mind raced. He hoped everyone was okay, they could take care of themselves, right? Plus, Avila was with them. Yeah, they were totally safe. He calmed his mind just in time for Kayn to appear, his scythe in hand as always. Yasuo rested his hand on the handle of his sword as Kayn slowly brought the scythe up and rested the back on his shoulder. 

"Give me the templar Yasuo. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your precious crew do you?" He said grinning grimly. 

"My crew and I will be fine. You, though, I'm not so sure."

Kayn's expression darkened into a murderous one as he readied his blade. "You talk big for a man that's about to die."  
Kayn was the first to charge. Yasuo dashed and swung his sword, clashing with Kayn's blade. Before jumping back and swinging at Kayn's torso. He blocked the blade with the handle of his scythe with ease, spinning it and swinging down in a swift motion. Yasuo barely dodged the blow. Seeing him caught off guard, Kayn swung upwards as he smirked in satisfaction seeing a fresh wound open up on Yasuo's shoulder. Yasuo grunted in response, holding his wound as blood dripped onto the floor.  
"Excellent Kayn. Now hurry and kill him so we can find the templar and Avila!" Rhaast yelled in Kayn's mind, making him growl in annoyance.  
"I know what to do Rhaast!" He said before dashing towards Yasuo once again.  
Yasuo kept his mind clear as he dodged the multiple swings Kayn delivered before seeing an opening and releasing a tornado that directly hit Kayn. The tornado knocked him airborne and he felt his body slam into the cold metal floor. He looked up and saw Yasuo in the air above him, ready to stab his sword in. He reacted quickly, swinging his scythe for his head. Ya0sou cursed and blocked the blow with his sword, slamming into the wall. He felt intense pain in his side as Kayn kicked him a few feet away. He crashed on the ground with a loud thud, his sword falling beside him. His lungs and ribs burned as if they were on fire. He struggled to get up, still in pain from the fresh throbbing wound from earlier in their duel. Why was he suddenly so weak? Usually, his mind was clear when he fought, but it was different this time. For the first time in a while, he actually felt scared. Scared of losing his crew, his ship, this life he shared with them all. As soon as he received the comm from Kayn, he was scared. His mind still felt cloudy. He wished he could just see if everyone was okay. But he couldn't, it sent his mind into a frenzy. Kayn stayed back laughing while slowly walking towards him.  
"You're losing your touch, captain. What would your brother think?" 

Yasuo's muscles flared at the insult as he stood back up grabbing his sword. He waited until he heard Kayn's footsteps directly behind him before he released a tornado. Kayn barely had time to react as he was hit and knocked airborne once again, only to be slammed back down by Yasuo's sword. He roared in pain as a gash was made on his body, feeling his back hit the ground. Yasuo's vision blurred before dropping his sword and collapsing on the ground and passing out.  
"Kayn. Kayn. KAYN!" Rhaast yelled, trying to catch the attention of the young assassin who was in the middle of coughing up blood and struggling to get up. He cursed to himself as he got on his hands and knees, seeing a small puddle of his blood form while his scythe was on the ground. "That bastard…" He growled in anger as he slowly got on one knee.

"Are you able to stand? Can you fight?" Rhaast asked, waiting for an answer. Kayn grabbed the scythe. 

"Unfortunately I cannot." He said standing up and looking behind him, seeing a passed out Yasuo. "That's one little pest out of the way." 

On the third deck, the three had taken out most of the soldiers. Of course, Avila showed restraint and didn't kill anyone. Yet.  
Jinx was staring at her device in worry. "Yasuo isn't answering me, we gotta go make sure he's okay!" Before they could move, they were stopped by a giant, heavily armored and tall soldier stepping into their view. Malphite charged in but was stopped by the large colossus abruptly. The armored beast shot Malphite with a weapon that released a large wave of electrical charge as if it was a giant taser. Malphite released a pained roar before falling unconscious. Jinx called out to him, but careful not to get too close. The soldier quickly pulled out a large axe and swung it at Jinx. She immediately set down her traps as the soldier got caught in them. Avila moved quickly, using the sharp end of the pipe and her strength to stab through the armor. She cursed as she didn't feel flesh. The armor must've been extremely thick. She dodged a swing from his hammer and delivered a blow to his helmet with her fist. The collision hurt her hand like hell, but it also cracked the helmet in turn.  
Jinx shot at the armored giant, but it seemed all of their blows were doing nothing but tickling him.  
Avila jumped back and held her injured hand that healed within seconds. The demaxian empire has really been improving on their armor quality much to her dismay. The soldier threw his axe, aiming for Avila's head. She quickly dodged, watching the axe hit the floor a few feet from her. Jinx called out her name as she snapped her attention back at the soldier who shot another projectile from his giant electric weapon. Jinx jumped in front of her and took the blow, yelling in pain as she fell on one knee.  
"Jinx!" Avila hissed in pain as she reached out to touch Jinx, but received a powerful electric shock, making her draw her hand back in pain. Electricity danced around Jinx as steam raised from her body.  
"Go...Go protect Sona, I'll be fine." She spoke weakly, trying her best to get up. Avila wanted to carry Jinx back with her, but that would result in the soldier following them and being led to Sona and putting both of them in danger. She growled in frustration at herself before looking at Jinx. "I'll come back as soon as I can, okay?"

Jinx nodded as Avila stood up and made her way back to Sona. Jinx stood up and readied her weapon, seeing the soldier charge up his once again.  
"This is really gonna hurt…" she sighed and shot at the soldier who continued aiming while taking the blows from her projectiles. Jinx knew she wouldn't be able to dodge it, her body felt too heavy. The projectile hit her like a truck. This time, it knocked her out instantly. 

Kayn finally arrived at the lower deck with Yasuo on his shoulder before throwing him on the ground with Jinx and Malphite. He smirked at how pathetic they all looked. It felt good to punish those who took him lightly.  
"Where is the girl? And the templar?" 

The soldier spoke in a deep and raspy voice. "According to some of the soldiers who snuck in and searched what they could, they were unable to find the templar. The woman ran away after her little friends here were defeated." 

"Dammit." Rhaast cursed in Kayn's mind. "She keeps slipping from us. Who knows where she might be with the templar. "  
Kayn thought for a moment before looking at the soldier. "Do you know if any escape pods were launched?"  
The soldier shook his head in response. Kayn huffed in annoyance, all this trouble and they still didn't find the templar. While kicking the crew's ass and taking them in would certainly be a plus for him, he would've loved to find the templar in the process. He hated to admit it, but Rhaast was right. This woman was proving to be more trouble every second. Kayn's thoughts were interrupted by a comm from Jarvan, telling him to return to HQ immediately for an important meeting. He groaned, not wanting anything to get in the middle of his plans.  
"Round up the fallen and bring them back on the ship." 

The soldier complied as he moved swiftly. Kayn turned around and looked at his scythe. "And Rhaast, you're going to tell me everything you know about this Avila woman. I'll search for her in the empire's files to see if there's any more information about her as well…" He turned back to the soldier carrying the three into the ship. 

Moments later Avila quietly led Sona out of the room before guiding her to the third deck. She gasped softly, not seeing Jinx or Malphite anymore. The ship was deathly quiet. Avila's heart raced as she realized Kayn successfully took Jinx, Malphite, and Yasuo. She and Sona raced to the first desk and Avila pulled up a holographic screen that displayed the cameras. She spends a few minutes rewinding the camera feed to where Kayn's ship was. She watched as the once passed out soldiers she defeated all trudging into the ship, followed by Kayn and the large heavily armored soldier carrying Jin and Yasuo while dragging Malphite onto the ship before it blasted off in the other direction. Avila did her best to predict where the ship was going before drawing her conclusion. "He must be heading back to the empire…" She softly bit her thumb's nail while typing on the keyboard more, putting in various codes and numbers. A large projection of the nearest demaxian mother ships was found and Avila typed frantically on the computer.  
"Every demaxian fighter ship, scavenger ship or battleship has numbers that are the same as the mothership they came from." She said, explaining to Sona who had a confused face.  
Avila continued. "If I could just…" she looked at the picture of Kayn's ship once again, studying it. Sona floated quietly to her side and did the same. After a few minutes of searching, Sona pointed to a blurry patch on the rail gun sitting onto the ship. Avila zoomed in on the blue and scanned it. The scanner instantly cleared the picture to reveal the code. 

8456-d45

She smirked. It was amazing how far technology has come, isn't it? She went back to the demaxian mother ship and scanned it for the same code. The speakers around the ship chirped proudly as they found the matching code.  
"That's where he's taking them…" She said quietly, turning to Sona who had a sad look on her face. Avila smile in hope. "Don't worry, we're going to get them back."

While she did believe that, a part of her still filled with doubt. She was strong, but could easily get overwhelmed if she didn't have a weapon. Dammit, if only she had her sword. Taking out the troops that will be no doubt guarding every corner of the ship would be easy. If only Rhaast hadn't sealed it away.  
Rhaast.  
Where was Rhaast anyway? 

She shook the thoughts out of her mind.  
I can't concern myself with him right now, all that matters is getting them back.  
She repeated that sentence in her mind, feeling her nerves and senses already on fire from remembering the old days, remembering the people she once knew, that now were gone. Faded memories that she could only relive in her head.  
Being immortal has its faults. And to her, the faults are greater than the perks. 

Sona tapped Avila on her shoulder, snapping her out of her gaze. Avila looked at Sona and saw a sword in her arms. She looked at it in shock for a moment before realizing it was Yasuo's.  
"His sword…" she grabbed the handle softly, still feeling its warmth and held it in the air. She looked at Sona with confused eyes. "How did you…"  
Sona moved to the side to reveal Yasuo's lizard sitting beside her proudly. Avila smiled at the small creature. "You brought this up here yourself? Well, isn't that sweet." She chuckled as the creature climbed across her body, resting on her shoulder. She scoffed softly while studying the beautiful sword in her hands. 

"Well, now I'm not so scared of pulling up to that place." She pressed a few buttons on the control panel. The large screen projection showed a 10-second countdown to the set coordinates. The ship's engines whirred loudly, and the ship seemed it was being engulfed in a beautiful pure sky blue aura. Avila scowled at the picture of the demaxian mothership. 

"Let's go get the rest of the morning star crew back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! I hope everyone is enjoying the story, im having alot of fun writing it! Sorry if this one is kinda short :P

Avila stood glued to the control panel, deep in thought about the crew and their well being, hoping nothing bad happened to them. However, she quickly put those worries to rest, knowing they could very well take care of themselves. Not to mention, Yasuo was with them, he’d make sure they were alright and safe. She glanced at Sona who peacefully slept on the soft peach colored couch with Yasuo’s lizard snuggled against her. She smiled softly at the sight before putting the ship on autopilot and sitting down in a nearby chair, softly rubbing Yasuo’s beautiful sword with her fingers before drifting off to sleep. 

 

\---------

Kayn stood proudly in front of the holding cell, glaring at the crew. While he was pissed he didn't capture the templar or that woman, he was at least satisfied her had most of the members. There would be no doubt that Avila woman would come back to save her little friends. Then, it’ll all be over for them. He slowly paced the holding cell, his boots echoing throughout the quiet hallway against the cold metal of the ship. 

“Let’s not waste any time, where is the templar you pathetic worms?” 

 

Yasuo was the first to reply, sitting up and looking at Kayn calmly. “You’ll never know where she is Kayn, why don't you just give it up?” 

 

Kayn growled in annoyance at the man. He hated how calm he looked even though he was standing in front of someone who could easily walk through the cell and slaughter him with one swing. But he held back his anger, all would fall into place soon, He’s one step closer. All he has to do is track down that ship, take the templar and slaughter that woman. No, he’d take his time with her. Break her down, make her suffer for weeks. Then, finish her off slowly. His thought earned a chuckle from Rhaast. 

“How interesting Kayn. I must say, looking at your little torcher session brings me joy.” 

Kayn softly scoffed before turning his attention back to the crew. “I will  _ stop _ when I get what is mine. Your charade bore me. But this chase will soon come to an end.” Kayn turned to the 4 troops standing on each side of the cell. “Do not let any of them out of your sight. You let one of them get away, all of you will pay with your lives.” Kayn watched at the troops hurriedly nodded and their demeanor became stronger, doing their best to stay calm from the threat. Kayn walked away quietly to his office, as Rhaast grumbled. 

“Where are you going?” he asked. “We’re supposed to be interrogating them! I suggest we start with the girl. She’s louder and more annoying.” Kayn shook his head. 

“Before we do any of that, we need to get more info on that Avila person.”

Kayn arrived at his office, resting his scythe against the wall nearby and sitting at his desk. He began typing on his computer and spoke. 

“Rhaast, tell me everything about this woman.” 

“ I’ve already explained to you Kayn. She is an immortal woman that somehow has a heart that pumps pure ora, making her immeasurably strong. She’s lived for thousands of years...bothering me.”

Kayn glanced at the scythe and raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Bothering you?” 

“Yes! That crazy girl is a stalker!” He roared in anger. 

Kayn laughed at the sudden outburst of anger from the scythe. “You should be happy  _ anyone _ finds you interesting Rhaast.” 

Rhaast wishes he could roll his eyes at the aspiring emperor. He has no idea how utterly annoying it was seeing the same person so much for thousands of years. He continued,  “She’s the most annoying being I’ve ever come across. The day I found out she was immortal was the day I knew all of my faith in her dying one day was gone. She’s so…” Rhaast trailed off with his words, feeling his burning anger and hatred come back for her. 

Kayn continued searching for info about Avila while continuing to talk, his eyes glued to the bright white screen displaying multiples criminal names. “What did she specifically do to you?” 

“She’s followed me for a long time, always trying to talk to me! And it was so goddamn annoying. I remember when I saw her slaughtering an entire army of demaxian troops hundreds of years ago. I have to admit, she looked hot while she was doing it, but then she started talking to me!" 

Kayn stops typing and glanced at Rhaast, shooting him a weird look. “You find her attractive?” 

Rhaast paused, growing silent for a few seconds before answering. “Well, yes. She’s hot. But very annoying!” he said, making sure not to give Kayn any  _ ideas _ that he feels otherwise towards her. Rhaast cursed her. He remembered when she dragged him to a flower garden on this one long forgotten and nearly destroyed planet. What the hell does he look like going to a flower garden!? The only reason he even let her drag him there was that he wanted to get away from Thresh.  Rhaast huffed, the moments of Avila bothering him fresh in his mind. He hated how often she bothered him, it was worse when Thresh started annoying him as well. But the more he thought, a small part of him remembered feeling a bit lonely on some days where she was nowhere to be found. He felt a feeling in him. 

Was he seriously...missing those days? Admitting to himself for a brief moment, he did find the days where she was around him better than the days Thresh would constantly piss him off. Even when he speculated that she finally escaped the star, a small part of him felt...happy?  The mixed feelings resurface and in turn, made him angry. He hated the fact that he was still prone to feeling anything. That's human's number one weakness, one he loved to exploit. However, feeling these emotions himself was a chore. Trapped in this scythe gave him too much time to think. He hated thinking. 

Kayn interrupted his thoughts, sighing loudly in frustration.  “T here are no records of her. So I assume she isn't in our...wait…" Kayn spotted a file that was named triple S class criminals. He had never heard or saw that file before. It must've contained info about the most dangerous criminals.  After clicking it and typing in his required password, he gasps softly. The only name he saw in the file was Avila’s.

 “She’s a triple S class criminal...the only one.” He clicked the file and read the info about her while Rhaast stayed quiet. Rhaast sensed Kayn's uneasiness and asks “Kayn, what’s wrong?” 

“This woman has been wanted from the demaxian empire since it was made. Her bounty is 4 trillion units! She’s committed countless crimes of murder.” 

Rhaast felt the shock in his subside. “Oh. Well, that doesn't surprise me one bit. It would be a crime against all living things if she wasn't in your criminal records by now.” 

Kayn looked at the clock. It was 10 minutes before the meeting started. He groaned in annoyance and went over to his scythe and grabbed it. He shrunk the scythe and stored it in his pocket. 

“I have more than enough information about her now. Let’s get this meeting over with. Then I can go back to questioning my most  _ favorite  _ crew…” 

\-----------

“Yasuo, do you think Avila and Sona are okay?” Jinx turned to Yasuo, who laid on the rock hard bed staring at the ceiling. 

He released a small sigh and sat up. “I don't know for sure. But I believe that they are, they’re strong. I'm sure they’ll come back to help.” 

Jinx nodded sadly before leaning her head on Malphite, who sat peacefully in the corner of the large cell. Yasuo turned away from them and sighed, wishing he had his sword. He would be able to at least help Jinx and Malphite escape, even if he’d be captured and possibly even killed, at least the crew would be safe. He laid back down with his hands above his head and closed his eyes, feeling his body and relax. But his mind stayed in a constant storm of worry. 

_ Please be okay you two… _

_ \---------------------- _

Avila woke up from her slumber and yawned. She glanced at Sona who was now awake reading a book. She stretched before standing up and moving to the control desk and pulled up the star map to check the course of the moving base. 15 more minutes until they arrived. Avila bit her lip softly deep in thought. How would they breach a highly secure enemy base? But no matter what, she will do whatever it takes to save them all. The crew just needed to hold on for 15 minutes. Then she’ll be able to save them. She hoped the crew wasn’t hurt too bad, considering Yasuo probably took a beating from Kayn while Jinx and Malphite got shocked horribly by that soldier. A small part of her wanted to rip that soldier apart from hurting them, but it subsided, knowing she’ll probably never see him again.   

 

Sona floated over to Avila’s side and motioned her to follow. She raised an eyebrow as she followed Sona throughout the halls of the ship, stopping at a large escape pod. Avila’s thoughts immediately began to hatch a plan. 

“We can use that pod to sneak into the base! But how we do that I have no idea. It's the demaxian empire, I’m sure that base is heavily secured with security drones and scout the outside of the base for intruders...Unless…” She trailed off, going back to the star map and typing into the keyboard. Yasuo’s lizard rested on her shoulder, staring at her hands moving swiftly on the keyboard and the bright screen staring back at her. In a few minutes, she had a list of all ships belonging to the specific demaxian base on the screen. She smirked, happy her hacking skills were still amazing. She scoffed to herself. For an empire that was thousands of years old, their security was child’s play. She had more trouble hacking into a bank than the entire empire. 

The list showed multiple ships that were scheduled to leave the demaxian base for various reasons like patrol ships, scavenger ships, etc. She quickly scanned it and saw a ship that was due to return back to the base in about 20 minutes. It was a small fighter class ship. Good, those usually have about only 3 crew members on board. Taking them out would be easy.  She relaxed on her chair, thinking. 

By the time the ship arrives, she and Sona could take the escape pod and follow the ship and break into it, defeat the crew members and be able to successfully sneak into the hanger of the base and work her way from there. It would be risky, but she was sure she could do it. Especially the fact she now had a temporary weapon. All she had to do now was wait for the moment to strike. 

\-----------

 

Avila and Sona sat in the escape pod silently, hearing nothing but the buttons on the control panel occasionally chirp and beep quietly. Avila steered the pod to the course of the fighter ship keeping a sharp eye for it. She looked at the clock. It should be arriving on course in 3 more minutes. Scanning the area and seeing no security drones, she moved their pod behind a large asteroid and waited to see the ship. After a few seconds, she ship finally showed itself on course to the base just as she suspected. When it passed the asteroid the pod was hiding behind, she glanced at Sona and smiled. 

“You ready?” 

Sona nodded, readying herself with her instrument as the lizard squeaked happily in excitement. Avila smirked, holding Yasuo’s sword close to her as she activated the boosters of the pod full throttle, propelling it towards the roof of the ship where she wouldn't cause any serious damage to it, leaving the ship to still function. Luckily the pod was sturdy, so when it rammed into the ship, it barely had a scratch. The crew of the ship dived for cover as Avila, in one swift motion, grabbed Sona and held the handle of the sword in with her teeth as she jumped down and cut down the first member of the crew who screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. 

The remaining two crew members roared loudly and ran towards Avila to attack. They were killed with ease and minutes later their bodies were put in the storage room in the ship. Avila sat down at the control panel and continued driving the ship to the base. The speaker on the ship turned on with static audio before a deep voice echoed in the room.

“Fighter cruiser #346, please verify your identity.” 

Avila cursed herself as she looked around, seeing a dropped id card on the floor with a drop of blood on it. She hurried to and picked up the card, putting it in front of the active camera. The light flashes green and the voice spoke again.

“Verification complete. You may now proceed.” 

Avila sighed in relief and continued driving the ship. Eventually, she arrived at the hanger, seeing multiple aircraft workers walk through the hanger. She landed the ship and immediately hopped off the chair and grabbed Sona, leading her down to the exit of the ship. It opened and Avila rushed out with Sona, looking around for and personnel. So far, they were distracted. She took this opportunity to hurry and run through the hanger and hide behind one of the large crates. Peeking her head, she saw some of the workers standing at the end of the exit of the ship, scratching the back of their heads in suspicion. One of them stepped inside the ship and seconds later they ran out and alerted his companion. 

She cursed, looks like she’ll have to cut down them too. Avila looked at Sona who nodded, already knowing what they’ll have to do. 

Avila jumped out from her hiding place and dashed so fast, it was as if she was a ghost. Her sword impaled the worker straight through his heart as he fell to the ground. Pulling out her sword and decapitating the second worker in one swift and elegant motion.

The rest of the workers immediately pulled out their guns and began shooting. Avila grabbed one of her fallen enemies’ guns and hid behind the leg of the ship, feeling the heat of the sparks from the plasma bullets that collided with the metal material of the leg. She peeked out and shot one of the enemy's right between the eyes, seeing him fall to the floor.

She used her strength to throw the gun at one of the enemies, hearing the satisfying metal sound of it hitting someone’s head. She sprinted and dashed swiftly throughout the room, cutting down each opponent, the blade slicing through them like warm butter. She loved this feeling. Feeling all of the panic coming from her enemies, the sound of their screams and cries for mercy that she always ignored. She was like an assassin in the form of a ballerina. Every move she made was as deadly as it was elegant and mesmerizing. 

Minutes later, everyone in the hanger had been slaughtered. Avila ran to Sona and ushered her to follow. Finally, she could begin to save her new friends. 

She hoped she wasn't too late. 

\----------

The hall lights were bright as the sound of boots clicked throughout the metal hallway. Jinx, Yasuo, and Malphite stayed quiet as they walked with their arms cuffed together. Because of Malpthite’s size, he had the most bondage out of all of them. The three were ushered to stop in front of a large metal door with the empire’s insignia on it. One of the troops went op to a small panel and put his hand on the grey scanner that made a whirring sound before turning green. Bolts on the door could be heard unlocking and the guard opened the door, revealing Kayn sitting at the end of a medium-sized table with a grin and his hands folded neatly on the table. 

“Hello, Morning star crew.”  He said in a low gruff voice. The lights in the room made the intense and intimidating atmosphere seemingly almost hard to breathe in, of course, they had to be rendered defenseless against a deadly assassin. But luckily he wasn't getting violent. Yet.

The guards forced the three to sit down. Unfortunately, Malphite had to sit on the floor due to his size. He groaned slight pain, the traps he had were designed to take away most of his devastating strength. There were multiple troops standing silently around the room, around 10 in total in case anything went wrong. But they all knew Kayn could kill the three in ease if they tried anything. Kayn sat back and rested his elbow on the arm of the chair while tapping his finger on the table softly. Already his face displayed that of boredom and slight annoyance.  

“I’ll spare the boring introductions and skip right to it. Now…” Kayn stood up and pushed in his chair as he sauntered around the table, his heels echoing in the room. “We can do this the easy way, or the dangerous way…” He smirked and turned to Yasuo. “Let’s start with you, fugitive.” Kayn leaned on the table. 

“What do you want to know..?” Yas said in a low voice, staring at the table. There was no way he would make eye contact with the assassin. If he didn’t smell the fear coming from Yasuo, then he’d surely  _ see _ it in his eyes.

“Simple. I want to know where the templar and that woman are.” 

Yasuo scoffed. “Over my dead body…”

Instantly the blade of Kayn’s scythe met the neck of Yasuo. Jinx yelled in protest and was further restrained by troops as Malphite stared in fear and shock. The metal of the blade felt cold yet warm against Yasuo’s neck. His heartbeat quickened and so did his breathing. Sweat beaded at his forehead. Suddenly his body felt hot and numb. But he still managed to calm himself after a few seconds. 

“Do not test me. Because that can be arranged. And I would be happy to make it…” 

Kayn spun the scythe and rested it on his shoulder, his stare becoming more menacing by the minute. 

“You keep up this attitude, im afraid this room will have a lovely splash of red on it…” 

\----------

It had only been 5 minutes on this ship, but it felt like hours. Slipping past the countless troops was a task, but she was able to get it done, Especially thanks to Sona for the speed boosts. She hid behind a wall biting her nail, trying to find the security room. This base was massive, there’s no way she’d be able to find the holding sell the crew was in just by looking. There were too many. After more minutes of sneaking around, Avila saw one of the troops walk into a room filled with screens showing multiple rooms of the base. 

 

The security room.

 

She peeked out and looked at her surroundings before motioning Sona to follow her. Quickly, she dashed through the door before it closed with Sona and hid behind a large shelve on the left of the room. She watched the troop sit on the chair with a sigh and tiptoed behind the large chair. She grabbed the man and lifted him up by his collar, shoving him on the wall. He was about to scream for help, but was shushed by her. 

“Scream and your throat will be ripped out of your body.” She dropped him to the floor and grabbed Yasuo’s sword, piercing the troop’s uniform to the wall as if he was a piece of paper with a thumbtack through it. 

 

Avila sat in the chair and scanned the screens, flicking through them. On one screen she found an empty cell with a familiar device on the floor. Looking closer, she saw it was a comm device and recognized it. It was Jinx’s. She rewinds the footage and watched it. Seeing Kayn at the cell before walking away. After fat forwarding, she saw troops take the crew away. Her eyes frantically looked at the next screen, seeing the troops lead the crew in front of a large door and opening it. She paused the footage and yanked the sword from the troop’s clothes as he dropped to the floor. She grabbed him and pulled him up to the screens and pointed to the paused footage.

“Where is that room? And you better talk if you want to live.” 

The worker stammered violently as he struggled in her firm grip. Avila rolled her eyes.

“Sona.” 

Sona grabbed Yasuo’s lizard and put it on the troop’s shoulder. The lizard squeaked before slapping him with its tail and biting him, drawing blood. He yelled in pain and cried out, 

“Okay! Okay, ill talk!” 

Avila smirked at the lizard as he crawled onto her shoulder and proudly squeaked back at her.

“That’s one of the interrogation rooms on level B, right below this one. I-Its room 25-B!” 

Avila dropped the man on the floor. “You alert anyone of this, I will kill you.” She ushered Sona and left the room. The man watched the two leave before he frantically grabbed a nearby comm device and spoke into it. 

“Hello? Yes, get ordinal Kayn! There’s an intruder onboar-” 

Blood splattered on the control panel and screens as the troop’s body fell to the floor. Avila stood holding a gun with smoke rising from the barrel. 

“I told you, you’ll die.” 

She said before walking away to her next destination. 

For the rest of the way, Avila slaughtered every troop that crossed her path. Eventually, every hallway she was in was bathed in a glistening crimson red. Alarms blared loudly throughout the ship as every part of the base was notified. But she didn’t care, the more blood she could splatter, the better. 

 

In the interrogation room, one of the demaxian troops walked into the room, his eyes and voice filled with panic.

“Ordinal Kayn! There are intruders in the base!” He explained with a wavering tone. Kayn stood up and held his scythe tightly.

“How many?” 

          “Two! One is a woman w-with snow-white hair and a sword and the other is a templar. They’re working together, we have no idea why they’re here yet!” 

Kayn cursed. Avila is here with Sona. No, no, this is good! If he could kill Avila and reduce her to her orb, he could take the templar. And he’ll execute all of the crew one by one with her last. This could be his chance to end it all. 

Jinx glanced at Yasuo and Malpthite smiling widely.

“Avila! Avila is here haha! I KNEW she’s come back for us! She’s gonna kick your butt like she did last time!”

Kayn shot her an annoyed look before looking back to the panicked troop. 

“Ready the soldier’s, track her movement and meet me outside this room now!” The troop nodded and hurried out of the room as Kayn turned to the other remaining troops guarding the inside of the room. 

“Make sure none of them leave. If you do it will be your heads.” 

Kayn exited out of the room and walked a few feet away from the door, hearing far away screams and gunshots get drowned in the continued blaring of the base’s alarm.

Avila appeared at the end of the hall, hr blade practically dripping a fountain of fresh blood. 

“Ah, so you’ve finally walked into your doom. You are making this all so easy for me. Letting my guards take and imprison your crew, and now you’ve brought yourself and the templar. I thank you for finally ending it all.”

Avila cracked her neck as she spun her blade and held it up. 

“Let’s just skip to the part where I kill you and get my friends back, then blow up this base into little pieces of metal, okay?” She smiled before dashing toward Kayn. 

Thanks to his amazing reflexes, he parried her blade instantly and growled. “You would do well to not underestimate me, girl, I know who you are now. And im getting to finally know your weaknesses.” He smirked, sweep kicking her to the ground. He swung his blade down as fast as he could, cursing when he saw Avila dodge the blow by an inch. She kicked his jaw, sending him staggering back a few feet but quickly recovering.

“Give me back my friends,” she said menacingly. 

Kayn grinned. “You’ll see them soon girl, after all, you’re gonna attend their funeral!” 

Avila grabbed her sword and swung it swiftly. Each blow Kayn blocked, but after each swung she gained speed. Eventually, she was so fast Kayn was having trouble keeping up. For some reason, this fight felt different. She was faster, stronger, angrier. It was as if he was a completely different person. Rhaast cursed.

“Oh no, she’s in her bloodlust. Kayn, be careful!” Kayn tried his best to dodge and parry her attacks as he kicked her to the floor. She jumped back up before flipping on a nearby wall and launching herself off of it, knocking Kayn into the wall. He released a groan and slashed her leg. She grabbed Kayn and flipped him to the floor and heaved, feeling her wound already start to heal. Kayn scrambled up and continued, not wanting to give up. But as each second passed, his senses started to fail him. She was too fast suddenly and caught him off guard. 

 He groaned in pain as he felt a gash open up. Yep, this one was deep. He fell to one knee and before he could react, Avila tackled Kayn to the floor. The impact made him drop his scythe as he felt the cold metal of the blade slightly cut his cheek. Avila looked down at him with bloodthirsty eyes. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least nervous. Kayn may be extremely powerful, but he was still human. He was still a mortal. 

Avila stared at him for a few seconds before speaking. “I was going to kill you, but something in me doesn’t want to…” She pulled the blade back and stood up and walked to the door. She turned to him.

“By the way, who’s the name of your barber?” 

Kayn struggled to push himself up a bit and gave her a clueless look. “Barry, why?”

“Im killing him for giving you that haircut.” she smirked before going in the room.

Kayn used his last remaining strength to yell and curse her in annoyance, before passing out from blood loss. 

Avila entered the room with Sona and knocked out the troops before freeing the crew. Jinx hugged her tightly and screamed happily.

“Thanks Avila! How did you find us?”

Avila smiled. “It took a lot of work,  but I managed to do it with Sona’s help.” Sona smiled as Jinx hugged her tightly. Avila walked up to Yasuo and handed him his sword while scratching the back of her head.

“Uh, sorry it has a lot of blood on it. Sorry about that.”

Yasuo scoffed. “It’s fine. You did it to save us. Thanks.” 

Avila smiled back as Jinx high fixed Malphite and cheered.

“Okay! I know where they hid my stuff, let’s get my guns and get on out of here!” 

\----------

It had been a few hours since Avila broke the crew out of containment. Unfortunately, she didn’t have time to blow up the base, but at least she got her friends back. So it was still a win-win. At least they got to steal a fighter ship and fly to the ship.

Mostly everyone went to bed except Avila. The ship was as quiet as it could be, with sounds of machines in the room. She sat on the main deck with the light off, the only thing illuminating was the led lights around the couch.

She heard a door open and saw Yasuo coming into the room. He gave her a curious look.

“What are you doing up?” he asked her, sitting a few inches away from her on the couch. Avila shrugged.

“I don’t know. I guess I didn’t feel like sleeping…” She glanced at him with a soft look, seeing the tiredness in his eyes, “Why are you up?” She asked. 

Yasuo sighed softly. “Im troubled…”

“About what?”

“My past, my present, and future...They call me a captain but...We almost died cause I couldn’t beat Kayn…They counted on me, and I feel like...I let them down…”

Yasuo hissed in pain at Avila flicking his forehead. “You stop that crazy talk. Your crew cares about and trust you just as much as you do. You’re only one person, you can only do so much.” She smiled and poked his chest. “You have a big heart, and you try your best to keep everyone safe. That’s why you’re the captain. And that’s why they trust you so much. Including me.” 

Yasuo stared at Avila for a moment before smiling in relief. “Thanks...Im happy you’re one of us now. You’ve already saved us twice. If it weren’t for you, we probably wouldn’t ever see this ship again.”

Avila laid back on the couch and closed her eyes. “My pleasure. I’ll always try to save my new friends.” 

Yasuo laughed and patter her shoulder. “I’ll see you when we all wake up. You should get some sleep too, you deserve it.” 

He said before getting up and returning to his room. Avila let out a long sigh staring at the dark ceiling. Usually, when she was alone, her thoughts turned into an entire hurricane. But today for some reason, she didn’t have any keeping her up. She let her tired eyelids fall. And for a long time in a while, her body relaxed and allowed her to peacefully drift off into sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
